


As Your Best Friend - Prinxiety

by CielWritesShit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Roman wants to confess his feelings to Virgil, however he didn't count on not being Virgil's Best Friend.





	As Your Best Friend - Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Hokay, so a long ass time ago, this was made on tumblr as a shitpost. So I took it as a prompt and finished it. Y'know, as a bit of a joke.

Today was the day. The day he’d confess. Or, something along those lines.

Okay, all Princey was going to do was ask Virgil if he wanted to go out with him. You know, just ask him on a date.

Well, it didn’t end up being that easy.

He’d caught up to the dark one at a party Thomas was throwing. Just for his sides and a few close friends. Virge had been leaning on a wall, a glass of Gatorade in his hand. Roman lent next to him, getting a grunt of acnollegment from the emo overlord.

They made small talk for a bit, about whatever came to mind until Princey had gathered enough courage to ask him. After all, he wanted to go and see the new disney movie, so why not bring along a fellow disney lover.

“Hey Virgil?” He started, said emo raising his eyebrow. Princey took a deep breath.“As your best friend–”

“um..” Virgil cut him off, glancing at Patton..

Roman stuttered. “…ok…as your second best friend–”

Across the room, Logan cleared his throat.

/When did he get here? And how long had he been listening?/

“FINE! Third! As your third best friend–!” Roman was cut off again.

“Um…” Elliott looked up from his phone, contradicting Roman.

“Oh my God! You don’t even go here!” The royal exclaimed. Elliott held his hands up as a sign of peace. Roman backed down, sighing slightly.

“Fine. As your fourth…”

That was when Thomas spoke up. “Well…” he started, glancing around. Roman was getting increasingly upset at this point, his ego deflating.

“Fifth?” He asked, expecting it to end.

Talyn looked at him with pity. “I’m sorry Roman.”

Roman felt tears in his eyes. Was this how Virgil really thought of him? Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…

“Sixth?”

Joan shuffled awkwardly. “I think that title might go to me…” their voice trailed off.

Now Roman was mad. There was no way, in this universe, that Virgil disliked him this much.

He snapped.

“WHAT AM I TO YOU! ?”

Virgil mumbled something, the music muting his voice. Though it couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Roman, who took it the wrong way and was now very, very mad.

“What!”

Virgil’s blush darkened. He shouted “MY CRUSH!” though the music decided to fade out at that moment, leaving everyone in silence.

Roman started blushing. That wasn’t the answer he’d been expecting, and it caught him off guard.

“Oh…”

Virgil looked away, clasping and unclasping his hands. “Yeah… So… Moving on… we can just… pretend that didn’t happen… what were you trying to say?” Virgil took a drink out of a glass with what appeared to be Gatorade in it.

Roman glanced at the floor before looking back at the hot mess in front of him. “A-as your best friend… would you consider going out with me sometime?”

Virgil spat out his drink.


End file.
